This invention relates to a molten metal pouring device, wherein a molten metal-dropping locus may follow a constant path, when a molten metal is poured into a mold.
Where it is desired to pour a molten metal into a mold arranged on a casting line, it must be taken into consideration that a molten metal should accurately drop into a sprue of a mold. Generally speaking, a locus of a molten metal which is dropping from a beak of a ladle varies depending on a case where a large amount of molten metal is filled in a ladle or where only a small amount of molten metal is filled therein. It is a common practice that a variation in molten metal-dropping locus is compensated for by enlarging the cross sectional area of a sprue. Variation in molten metal-dropping locus, however, results in difficulty in detecting a molten metal level in a sprue, and causes scattering of a molten metal to the exterior of the sprue, and hence damages on various kinds of instruments provided on the molten metal pouring device. An enlarged sprue is bound to an increase in amount of a molten metal dwelling in a sprue, and it takes a long time for such a large amount of a molten metal to flow into a cavity of a mold. In this case, the temperature of molten metal is lowered, and a smooth flow of molten metal can not be achieved, leading to degradation in quality of castings produced.